It Doesn't Happen to Every Guy (And It Is a Big Deal)
by MOPmom
Summary: Logan's point of view during his first time with Rory. One-shot.


Author Note: This idea came to me as I was writing my work-in-progress **London, Baby!** The first chapter there may help this make a little more sense. This is a one-shot of Logan's point-of-view during his first time with Rory. It's smutty, hence the M! Logan's inner thoughts are in Italics.

All characters belong to Gilmore Girls and title borrows from Friends.

* * *

Rory comes back into China Palace and hands him a roll of cash.

"What's this? I told you I got yours," Logan says.

"No, it's for Marty's share. We're gonna head back to the dorms, so um… good night."

 _Wait, what? I thought tonight was… and now she's leaving with him?_

He grabs her hand as she turns to leave. "Rory…"

"No, it's fine," she says. "We shouldn't have come anyway. Marty and I had plans, and it was rude of me to break them, so I should go. But maybe, call me later?"

He nods his assent as she kisses him on the cheek. Rory walks away and links arms with Marty in the entrance way. The doors close behind them, and they are gone.

Logan can only watch. He can't remember a time when he has had to work so hard to get the girl he wants.

"Reporter Girl not coming?" Finn approaches and asks him as they put their coats on.

"No," he replies. "She…" _Is leaving with another guy._ "Whatever, let's go."

But he thinks of her the whole walk to the bar.

 _I thought tonight was the night… I've been thinking about her for months, and I just need to be alone with her. Maybe then I can get her out of my system and get back to normal._

He feels like he is hiding his disappointment well, but an hour later, Colin sidles up to him at the bar.

"Huntz. Just go."

"What do you mean? Go where?" Logan asks.

Colin gives him a patronizing look. "To Rory's. You know you want to. Plus, it's about time to call this one. Finn just got on stage."

"I don't know," Logan sighs. "What if Marty's still there?" He realizes how pathetic he sounds and looks back into his drink.

"Are you kidding? That guy has been friend-zoned, and it's… after midnight." Colin says, checking his watch. "Seriously, go over there, fuck her brains out, and give us all the details tomorrow."

"Ugh. Don't… don't talk about her like that," Logan says.

Colin raises an eyebrow.

 _I know that's how we talk about girls. But not Ace. He didn't talk about Steph like that. But I guess she was his girlfriend, and Rory is only my… friend… who I desperately want to sleep with. But absolutely in a no-strings-attached way…_

"Okay, then. Go over there, snuggle with her, and under no circumstances tell me anything about it," Colin says.

Logan laughs, stands up, and tosses a twenty onto the bar. "I'll catch ya later, man."

He is nervous the entire drive back to campus. _Come on. There is no need to be so anxious. I know she wants this too. Fuck, it was her idea. And I know my way around a girl's body._

He pulls into a parking spot and shuts down the Porsche. _There is no way Marty is still there. Go get her._

Logan walks along campus until he reaches Branford and turns toward Rory's hall. The light is on in her room, and he can see her through the window, lying in bed reading.

 _She's definitely alone._

He short-cuts through the bushes, taking the fastest, most direct route to her. He taps on the glass.

Rory looks up and then heads his way. She gives him a huge smile as she raises the blinds, and he feels an odd pang in his chest.

He nervously waves, and she opens the window. Peeking his head in slowly, he says "Hey."

"Hey," she responds in kind.

He opens the window further and motions inside. "Can I?"

"Yeah, sure."

He awkwardly climbs over the sill. He almost loses his balance as he closes it behind him. "Huh. That move always seemed cooler in the movies."

"I think you maneuver through a window quite gracefully."

"Thanks," he sighs. _God, I am so nervous_.

"I assume you've had practice," Rory quips.

 _Being this nervous with a girl?_ "No. First time."

"I'm sure," she nods smugly.

He wants to touch her so badly, but as he reaches for her waist, she cuts him off.

"So how was the zydeco music?" she asks.

 _She's nervous too._

"Uh, I, uh left when Finn jumped in on vocals."

"Excellent self-preservational instincts." Rory laughs.

 _All of this banter is great, but I have got to touch her._

Logan puts his hand on her shoulder and treads lightly. "I just wanted to make sure that you got home okay." _And that Marty wasn't here._

"Oh, yeah," she says, finally looking up at him. "I got home okay."

He swallows hard. "So I see."

"Thanks for the concern. I appreciate it."

 _What the hell are we dancing around this for?_

He gives her a knowing look. "It wasn't all concern."

"Oh, really?"

"No. I don't believe I said a proper good bye to you this evening." He moves in and puts both hands on her waist.

"No, you didn't," she agrees, as she looks up at him, closing the gap between them.

"Good night, Ace," he says softly as he puts his lips on hers. She kisses him back so sweetly and innocently, he starts to think that he had the wrong idea about how physical she wanted to be with him.

She pulls away and looks him in the eye.

 _Well, I guess I'll just go home and jerk off again._

"I thought you said 'a proper goodnight'," she whispers reaching in and shrugging his jacket off of him.

He smirks. _Thank God._

"You wanna go get changed into something more comfortable?" he asks. _What is wrong with me? That line hasn't worked since porn in the seventies. Why am I so nervous?_

"More comfortable than this?" She looks down at her pajamas.

He tries to joke his way out of it. "Oh, I was actually hoping for some feetsie pajamas."

"You know I'm not that kind of girl." She full-on smiles at him, and he finally relaxes a little.

He moves in for the kill, and as she backs up toward the bed, the anticipation cause his pants to tighten. She arches in closer to him, and he knows it is going to be hard to stop. He pulls away and takes a deep breath to calm down.

"Do you want me to go?" _I hope she knows what I'm really asking_.

She answers by pulling him back for another kiss. He grips her shirt and pulls her closer so she can physically feel how much he wants her.

 _I need a real answer._

He pulls away again. "Rory, do you want me to go?"

"No," she says emphatically.

"Good," he smiles at her. "Cause if you think climbing in that window was hard…"

"Shh," she says, the time for talking officially over.

Rory pulls him down onto the bed and deepens the kiss. Their hands are everywhere all at once. After a few heated minutes, she sits up on her knees and pulls off her shirt. Her pale skin is flushed, and he has never wanted anyone as much as he wants her right then.

Logan pulls up to his knees to face her and she reaches to help him with his sweater. He pulls her toward him and things progress quickly. His undershirt and her bra are gone in moments. His skin prickles as she ghosts her hands over his naked torso. He palms her breasts as she reaches for his belt buckle.

He steps off the bed and removes the rest of his clothes. Rory's eyes take all of him in, and he can tell she's suddenly nervous. _She's so innocent._

He gently lays her back on the bed and says, "We can stop whenever you want."

She takes a deep breath. "I don't want to stop. I want you, Logan." She pulls off her pajama pants and asks "You have a condom, right?"

He nods and reaches back to the floor to pull one out of his wallet. He rips it open, rolls it on, and rejoins her on the bed.

There is something nagging at him, and he just has to make sure. "Rory, are you… a virgin?"

She smiles, lines him up, and takes him inside her body. "No. Not a virgin."

He pushes all the way in. He waits a moment for her to adjust and then slowly begins pumping in and out. _She feels like a virgin, and I am not going to make it long._

His head drops into the crook of her neck and he pulls her legs tighter around his waist. She feels so good and her skin is so soft that he suddenly wishes she was a virgin.

 _That I was the only one to touch her like this… The only one to be inside her… The only one to make her moan… Wait._

He pulls his head up to look at Rory. She is lying there quietly, definitely _not_ moaning, and he realizes that this is not doing for her what it is doing for him. _She's going to make me work for this. But it will be worth it. I want to make her come like she never has before._

He shifts his hips, trying different angles and speeds, until Rory gasps.

"Right there?" he asks.

She nods, and Logan picks up the pace, finally getting the sounds he wants. He kisses her deeply, swallowing her moans as her hips begin lifting and meeting him thrust for thrust.

He puts his left forearm down so that he can snake his right hand in between them and use his thumb to massage her clit.

"Oh, God" she whispers, grabbing his ass and pulling him deeper inside her. Her entire body tenses up and her chin juts forward as her head falls back against the pillow. There are goosebumps all over her body, and Logan knows he's done for too.

He thrusts erratically a few more times before he comes hard. She gives a little contented sigh that pleases him to no end.

He finally rolls off of her and pulls off the condom. They shift onto their sides, facing each other, and grinning like idiots.

"That was…" he starts, at a loss for words.

"Yeah," Rory finishes.

He whispers seductively, "Imagine how great it will be when I really know how to make your body tic."

Rory smiles shyly. "So, there will be a next time?"

 _Uh, yeah. Hopefully within the hour._

"Ace, you have no idea the things I want to do to you," he says, reaching out to put his hand on her hip.

She visibly shivers, and he loves knowing that he can affect her this way.

"And, I was... I mean, I wasn't a virgin, but I'm not anywhere as experienced as you, and… It was good for you too?" she asks quietly, as a flush creeps over her face.

He frowns slightly. _I don't even know my number, but I can't let her know that. I've been with sexier, freakier girls, but never someone so smart… funny… quirky… intriguing. How do I put that into words? That she is totally different from the others. In the best way._

She is still looking at him expectantly, and he rushes to assure her. "Ace, it was unbelievable. Even better than I've been imagining."

Her smile is so big and bright at his response, he almost wishes _he_ was a virgin. _How special that would make her feel._

 _Wait. What the fuck am I thinking? That's nuts. And she's about a decade too late._

But he can't resist that smile, those eyes. He kisses her on the lips and smiles back.

"I wanna know you, Logan."

"You do know me, Ace."

"No. Not the guy everyone else knows. The sweet, smart, funny guy you are when it's just the two of us. This guy right here."

His chest aches as he realizes that she is right. Maybe no one knows the real him.

 _Everyone else just accepts the rich kid façade. But I want **her** to know the real me.  
_

He suddenly wants to know her too. Everything. He wants to see her in every light, be with her in every way.

"I wanna know you too," he whispers.

Rory laughs. "I think I'm kind of an open book."

He leans in to kiss her hard. He wants to know things no one else knows.

 _I want to know how to drive her crazy. I could… Just because I've never done it, doesn't mean I can't. I can figure it out. I've certainly watched enough porn in my life._

He leans down to kiss her breasts and lick her nipples. She rakes her nails through his hair. He feels like he's on fire.

 _That's it- I'm doing this. I want to know her in a way I've never known any other woman. I want to know how she tastes…_

He kisses down toward her belly button and onto her thighs, sliding off the bed until his knees are on the floor. He pulls her toward him by her hips. He settles in between her legs where they are both vulnerable, but the intimacy isn't scaring him; it's fueling him on.

 _I want this with Rory._

 _Don't be nervous. Remember what Finn always says. "Treat her like an ice cream cone."_

He laps at her slowly and gently, causing Rory's hips to start moving around him.

 _This isn't so bad._

His nose brushes her clit, eliciting an audible gasp from the top of the bed. His dick twitches, and he begins to come alive again.

 _This is actually great._

He swirls his tongue around her clit, reaching his hands up to tweak her nipples. Rory moans loudly, grabbing a handful of his hair.

 _This is fucking amazing._

He slides his hands under her ass to bring her hips off the bed and her thighs onto his shoulders. He finds her entrance and pushes his tongue in as far as he can. He is so hard, he can't believe he ever doubted that he would enjoy going down on her.

Rory is straight-up riding his face as he moves his tongue deeper and deeper inside her. His own hips start thrusting involuntarily against the foot of her bed, mimicking his actions up top. He feels like he is going to explode.

She is whimpering, and he knows he wants to finish her off just like this. He pulls her clit into his mouth in a bruising kiss.

"Logan… Fuck, Logan."

 _I just made straight-laced Rory Gilmore curse in bed, and it is the sexiest thing I have ever heard._

She falls apart around him, and he can't wait any longer. He only manages one pump of his dick before he comes all over his hand and the foot of her bed. Everything goes white behind his eyes.

He lightens the pressure on her clit and gently sets her hips back onto the bed. He pulls back and rests on his haunches.

 _What the hell just happened?_

Finding his undershirt on the floor, he uses it to wipe his face and hand. He cleans off her foot board as best he can. He crawls up the bed beside her where she is lying on her back with her eyes closed.

"Just give me a second to catch my breath, and I'll take care of you," Rory says.

"No, Rory. It's fine," he says, slightly embarrassed at the situation.

"Logan, that was amazing. I want to repay the favor," she says, reaching for his rapidly-shrinking dick.

She turns those big eyes on him, puzzled. "Was it bad? Am I…" she trails off, her face reddening.

"No, no," he reassures her. "I just already… Hearing you, _feeling_ you get off like that… That was all it took."

She gives him that 1000-watt smile again, and he can't help but return it, the mortification subsiding.

"I'll be right back," she says as she rolls out of bed and heads toward the bathroom. Logan closes his eyes and replays the evening in his mind.

 _I can't believe I just did that, after I always swore I would never. This whole night has been amazing._

 _But it's almost been too much. I feel the strings attaching. And I don't hate it._

 _I've got to get out of here. When she comes back, I'll make my excuses and go home._

Rory walks back in, still completely naked. He drinks in the sight of her body.

 _She is so beautiful. I can't believe I ever thought she wasn't the sexiest girl I've ever been with._

She slides back into bed and moves closer to him until they are spooning.

 _Abort. Abort. I am not a cuddler. Get the hell out of her bed, Huntzberger._

But she is so soft and warm that he hears himself asking, "Do you want me to go, or can I stay?"

"No, stay," she says. She turns back to look at him. "I mean, if you want to."

"I do," he whispers, kissing the top of her shoulder and snuggling her closer.

 _Whatever. I'm just too tired to go home._

 _I am such a liar._

* * *

He wakes up the next morning to feel Rory's wet, hot mouth on him. He props up on his elbows and looks down to see the top of her head bobbing up and down.

"Ace?"

She pulls slowly off of his dick, popping at the tip. Her big, blue eyes look up and lock with his. Never breaking their gaze, she drags her tongue up the side of his shaft.

"Sorry to wake you up. I just couldn't wait to pay you back," she says innocently, taking him fully back into her mouth.

He lays his head back, gripping the sheets and groaning in pleasure.

 _Fuck. I'm in trouble._


End file.
